Episode 708: Steve Carell
Plot Summary It's close friendship week at the Muppet Theater.........and Kermit, Walter and the gang must have everything good for their guest star, Steve Carell...............but unfortunately.................they can't seem to find the red heart of friendship to put up on the wall.........so they must investigate to figure out where it could be. Cold Open *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Steve Carell's dressing room door 13 times and tells him '59 2nds 'til curtain'............and Steve agrees to do the show with them.......right after he's finished washing his face. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a horse's whinny *Robin, Scooter, Rowlf , Walter and Fozzie sing I've Been Workin' on the Railroad *Kermit is putting up the streamers...............and he announces that the barbershop quartet is on next. *Animal, Rowlf, Pepe and Walter sing Smells Like Teen Spirit in a barbershop quartet *Pigs In Space Sketch (Fireworks Gun): Dr. Strangepork invents a water cannon.........which shoots fireworks all around the entire Swine Trek. *At the Dance-Fozzie tells his dance partner the most hilarious jokes he ever heard ever since he was a little bear cub. *Veteranarian's Hospital Sketch (Patient: Robin): Robin is in the hospital because of a crack in his right shoulder bone...... *Muppet News Flash (Circus Penguins): The Muppet Newsman announces about the circus penguins that are swinging and flying all over the place *Sam's Editorial Speech (Spit Balls): Sam tells everybody about how shooting spit balls at other people is against the rules. *The Swedish Chef prepares to make maple sausage corn dogs........but maple sausage fingers and corn bread mix begin chattering uncontrollably. *Muppet Labs Sketch (Automatic Water Cannon): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate their latest invention, the Automatic Water Cannon.........which gets Beaker all wet and wild. *Closing Musical #-Walter, Robin, Kermit and a few other Muppet sea critters sing Octopus's Garden...... *End Credits Outro: Closing the show.......Kermit thanks Steve for his very special appearance....... *Statler: "What do you suppose close friendship week really is about?" *Waldorf: "The power of close friendship.........." *Statler: "A very cheerful mood indeed......." *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *I've Been Workin' on the Railroad (performed by Robin, Scooter, Rowlf, Walter and Fozzie) *Smells Like Teen Spirit (performed by Animal, Rowlf, Pepe and Walter) *Pigs in Space Sketch # -Fireworks gun *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Robin as the patient *Muppet News Flash-Circus Penguins *Sam's Editorial Speech-Spit balls *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Maple sausage corn dogs *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Automatic Water Cannon *Closing Musical #-Octopus's Garden (performed by Walter, Robin, Kermit and a few other Muppet sea critters) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes